


Textures in the World

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Slash, Sasha James lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Sasha needs to relearn how to be human, Georgie has a free room and Melanie shines brightly.Day 1 of the Piles of Nonsense Pairing Week





	Textures in the World

“Thank you for letting me stay here,” Sasha says, letting her fingertips run over the soft material of the duvet cover, her senses still getting used to all the textures in this world and the sound of her own voice.

Georgie smiles at her softly, “It’s no problem, really. You can stay as long as you like.” Sasha tentatively tries to match her smile, unsure if it comes out wrong or not, but Georgie’s smile doesn’t falter the same way Martin’s did the first time she tried to respond to his. That must be a good sign.

“Not many would let a- let someone they don’t know stay at their place for free,” she says, dredging up old memories and what human conventions are from her still muddled memory.

“You’re a friend of Melanie’s and John’s, and anyone who can stand both of them is practically my friend.” Georgie let’s out a little laugh at her own joke and Sasha wonders if she herself would refer to those two as her friends. The old Sasha might have, the Sasha who wasn’t her would have done so by necessity - the one she is now doesn’t know. 

She likes Melanie a lot, she radiates so much life and energy that the others working at the institute seem to be missing these days. It’s welcome after being stuck in a place for so long that had neither life nor colour in it. She doesn’t know how she feels about Jonathan. Jonathan who is Jonathan but also the Archivist and part of her hates him for it. She mustn’t, she knows, he doesn’t deserve it and it isn’t quite her hate. It’s the memory of something else, but it runs deep under her skin now nonetheless.

Sasha takes a deep breath, tries to remember what might be an adequate response to Georgie’s words, and holds out her hand. “To being friends?” she asks and for a moment dreads that she got something wrong.

But Georgie’s smile widens and she shakes Sasha’s hand. “To being friends,” she says solemnly and there is something so warm and soft and wonderful about her that Sasha doesn’t want to let go. Wants to bury herself in Georgie’s humanity until she regains her own fully again. Wants to bury herself inside it as much as she wants to bury herself in Melanie’s fire.


End file.
